


Are you a cake, Jim?

by AdituHino



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, Food Sex, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino
Summary: Джим-торт, пвп, слабонервным просьба не читать.По мотивам твиттерского мема are you a cake
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 3





	Are you a cake, Jim?

— ...Блять, да ты с ума сошёл! Компьютер, заблокировать дверь! — скомандовал Маккой. Не нужно никому из экипажа видеть Кирка таким неадекватным. Пятнадцать минут назад тот вернулся с высадки, где подвергся какому-то облучению. Остальная группа высадки тоже подверглась, но такая реакция была только у организма Джима. Он вёл себя странно, приборы диагностики отказывались выдавать хоть какую-то понятную информацию. Джим уже разделся наполовину, он провел рукой по телу и тихо застонал.

— Давай. Будет весело, Боунс... — и утянул Леонарда в поцелуй, но вкус поцелуя оказался таким приторным, что тот не выдержал и разорвал его.

— Чёрт, ты на вкус как сахарный штрудель какой-то!

Джим засмеялся:

— Давай не целоваться, давай ты просто будешь меня трахать, — и полез на койку.

— Это состояние, в котором ты оказался, оно более чем ненормально, Джим, понимаешь? Судя по показаниям приборов, как минимум в ближайшие несколько часов ты будешь в неадеквате. Тебе бы полежать спокойно в лазарете, под присмотром, — говорил Маккой, а его руки в это время уже начали расстёгивать ширинку брюк. Сопротивляться было невозможно. Может, Джим выделяет какие-то феромоны? В медотсеке отчётливо пахло ванилью.

— Мм, наверное, но мне плевать сейчас, я хочу тебя...

Маккой придвинулся к кромке больничной койки вплотную и огладил Джима между голых ягодиц. Там было влажно и вязко.

— Что за чёрт? — он поднёс руку к лицу, понюхал и затем лизнул.

— Ты сиропом истекаешь, ты знаешь это?! Ванильным!

— Да хоть святой водой, Боунс!

Леонард нашарил медицинский гель и выдавил его себе на руку, затем равномерно распределил по уже возбуждённому члену. Джим как-нибудь разберётся со своим сиропом, но хотелось свести возможные плохие последствия к минимуму. Джим казался каким-то другим на ощупь, не упругим, а скорее мягким, если его сжать. При этом восстанавливал свою форму через некоторое время. Маккой проник пальцем в кольцо мышц... стоп, никакого кольца не было. Было туго, но не слишком, можно было свободно просунуть и три пальца при желании, просто тело Джима сначала поддавалось, а потом буквально обволакивало пальцы. Маккой сглотнул, вытащил пальцы, сложил их в кулак и попробовал медленно ввести. Получилось. Джим громко застонал, выгибаясь от удовольствия.

— А-а-а, что ты там творишь?!

— Экспериментирую... сладкий мой, — Леонард не мог поверить до конца своим глазам, но его всё же хватало на иронию.

— Это не твой член у меня в заднице, или я клингонская женщина, — пропыхтел Джим.

— Ты не человек сейчас, знаешь это?

Через минуту Маккой уже со всего маху вбивался в хлюпающее отверстие, крепко держа Джима за обе ноги. Тот громко стонал, из отверстия — язык бы не повернулся назвать его анусом — летели во все стороны кусочки, похожие на куски торта или кекса. Сироп оттуда подтекал на пол, образуя маленькую лужицу. Леонард сжал ноги Джима сильней, и заметил как его пальцы погружаются в плоть, будто в плотную мастику. Он перехватил руку, наблюдая, как ямки тут же заросли, и кожа стала выглядеть прежней.

— Я себя чувствую... так странно... — проговорил Джим внезапно, а затем выгнулся в оргазме.

— Знаешь... для этого есть все основания.

Маккой вытащил член и поражённо наблюдал, как отверстие регенерирует и формируется заново, теперь напоминая обычный человеческий анус. Кирк сполз по кушетке на пол гибким движением, будто у него не было костей. Огладил всё ещё эрегированный член Маккоя и приник губами к головке.

— Как сладко! — прошептал он, оторвавшись на секунду. А затем принял почти на всю длину, взял руку Леонарда и положил себе на голову, глядя вверх блестящими голубыми глазами. Мол, трахай. И Маккой трахнул. Так, что перед ним замелькали звёзды, а из глаз Джима потекли густые прозрачные слёзы. Тоже, наверно, сироп, промелькнула мысль в шумящей голове Маккоя уже после всего, когда он аккуратно вытаскивал обмякающий член у того изо рта. Джим прислонился к ножке койки и удовлетворённо сопел, облизывая губы.

— Вкусно?

— Ага... действительно, губы на вкус как штрудель, — он издал весёлый смешок. — Так сколько это состояние, говоришь, продлится?

— Ещё часа четыре наверно.... Нет, Джим, даже не проси больше. Кирк, у меня потом кошмары по ночам будут, посмотри, тут по вcему кабинету куски торта валяются!

Джим промолчал в ответ и задумчиво облизал палец. Раскрыл широко глаза и перевёл взгляд на Маккоя.

— А лакрицу любишь?

Fin


End file.
